


Chaos Drawn to Madness

by RuthlessMindDribble



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Butters has done some aging, which means that so has Professor Chaos. No longer the little boy in Elementary School, Professor Chaos has learned a thing or two about being a true Villain. With this new knowledge comes a plan of total take over, and nothing will stop him...except that.





	Chaos Drawn to Madness

**Author's Note:**

> My very first South Park Fan fiction. I just think "Bunny" is so cute. Even if it isn't ever really going to happen.

Mysterion had become a bigger pain as of late. He had always shown himself at just the right moment, causing all of his planning to be for not. This time Chaos would be damned if allowed it. He surveyed his fallen men, none of which had been wounded to bad. Strange it be when Mysterion allowed them off with only a few scraps. His way of giving warnings, as Chaos learned over the years. "General Disarray." Professor Chaos called out. If he was correct, this warning meant that Mysterion was suspicious without really knowing what was happening.

"Yes sir." Chaos caught sight of the young red head limping over. He gave the boy a once over, covered in dirt and bruises starting to form on his skin.

"Did he find the drive?"

"No sir."

Good, it was just as he thought. Mysterion sent the warning as just that. His plan still remained in the dark; which meant they weren't out yet. "Get the men cleaned up." With a nod of acknowledgment from Disarray, he left the scene eager to put his plan to work.

Kenny's POV:

The next morning Kenny watched as Butters yawned at his desk for the 11th time. Don't get him wrong, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen and he could have watched the butterball yawn all day, but worry lingered in his chest. He was sure his warning would have been enough to put a stop to whatever evil the small blond was up to. The continued yawns were proof otherwise. "Long night buttercup?" Butter's flashed him a big smile, like he often did when he didn't want others to pry. So Kenny prepared himself for the small lie to follow.

"I got stuck on some homework." he gave a small chuckle.

Kenny watched as he unpacked his bag. Patiently he waited, expecting him to gush about last nights escapades with Mysterion and Professor Chaos. For a kid with an evil side, he sure was amazing outside the mask. Always making those around him smile and feel better. What Stan and the guys did to him during the time he was stuck in the afterlife must have really set something off in him. Even so, compared to most "villains" he ran into Butters never really got down right mad at him for stopping his plans. Often ending the battle with his usual "Aw hamburgers" before picking himself and his partner up off the ground and moving on to the next plan. Which was always less harmful than the one he would stop. Kenny often wondered what would happen if he ever told Butters that he was the one fighting him all this time.

When the bell signaling the start of first period without a single praise from Butters about the fight made Kenny's nevers spike. He silently reminded himself that it was only the first class of the day but to keep an eye on the cute blond beside him, just incase.

Butter's POV:

Tired didn't even cover how he felt. The little sleep he did manage was spent tossing and turning. The rest was spent fine tuning his grand scheme. It was times like these that Butters missed elementary school. Not only was the work easier to understand, but the juggling of school and Chaos seemed a piece of cake. He often thought about hanging up is villain cap and helmet and live a simple life as just Butters Stotch. But, South Park always gave him reason to keep going. Which meant that over the years, as Butters grew, so had Chaos. Deciding to keep to his strengths, hacking, allowing a more behind the scenes way to bring about the Chaos he so enjoyed. Butter's was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the locker door till he ran into face first. "Thanks Butters." Token gave a smile before walking away, arms full of books. Butters waved before letting out a groan and rubbing his forehead.

"Butters?" The small blond turned to the silvery voice. Kenny was standing in its place, worry painted across his face. "You ok? That looked like it hurt?" 

He let out a small chuckle. "Sorry. I guess I spaced out there for a moment." He watched his boyfriends face shift into something he could read. "I'm really okay Ken. Promise." He gave him a big smile for assurance.

His face seemed to relax a bit. " Alright. Just let me know if you need anything." He gave a toothy grin back. Butters returned it with an eager nod as the bell sounded, making both boys run off to class.

Kenny's POV:

Kenny sat at the picnic style lunch table, picking at some chipping paint. Butter's had yet to show up and Kenny had tuned out Kyle and Stan who were chatting about the latest Terrance and Phillip show that aired. The noise around him had come to blend together into one giant white noise as he waited on the boy who was driving him nuts all day. The day was almost over and Butter's had said nothing about the beating Mysterion gave Professor Chaos men the night before. Whatever he was planning, it was clear Butters didn't want him to know, which meant that he was powerless to stop him as Kenny or Mysterion at this point. It was Cartman's loud voice announcing Butters arrival that jarred Kenny from his inner thoughts. Kenny gave a bright smile as the small blond took a seat next to him. " How's the forehead?" He questioned. He watched Butters hand give a light touch to the spot he was hit earlier. 

"Doesn't hurt anymore. So, I guess that's good." Butters smile lit a flame in Kenny's panicked heart. For now Butters was his normal sweet self and he couldn't have been happier about that fact. 

"So," Kenny turned his attention to the fat asshole sitting across the table. "So, Butters." Cartman tried to cover a laugh, which came out as a snort. "What's for lunch?" Kenny raised an eyebrow at the fat fuck. Before Butters could open his brown bag, he had already slid it over and was inspecting the contents inside. One normal ham and cheese sandwich, untampered with bag of gushers, and one clean bag of chips to which he helped himself to. He slowly slid the contents back to Butters, confused. It wasn't until the sound of someone spitting their drink out that Kenny had caught on to the prank. But, it was too late. Butters had already had the foul liquid in his mouth. Kenny was up in a flash, diving across the table at a laughing Eric, the sound of his fist meeting Cartman's cheek echoed off the walls as the room around them went silent. Kenny turned to face Butters as soon as he was sure Cartman wasn't getting up. The poor blond was shaking, eyes wide. Grabbing the bottle of water left at his seat, he handed it to Butters and watched him down the new liquid as he rubbed his back and tried to assure him things were going to be okay.

Butter's POV:

The spray of liquid glistened under the florescent lights of the cafeteria. Butters watched, face pale, as the unknown contents fell to the table top. Lemonade wasn't supposed to be salty. Butters had no clue what he just poured into his mouth and he didn't want to. When the world around him came to, his Kenny was handing him a bottle of water. Taking a sip he gargled the clean water before spitting it out on the ground, not really caring about the fact he was inside. All he wanted was for the taste of whatever it was to be gone from his tongue. Once he was sure it was no longer there, he slowly started to down the rest as Kenny rubbed soothing circles on his back. As he finished the last remaining gulp, the teacher had finally decided to show up. Seemingly not being able to decide who was at fault for what, or what had just taken place, she ushered both Cartman and Kenny away to the office. This left Butters fuming, he didn't know what Cartman just pulled but it wasn't fair that Kenny was going to get dragged down with him. Butters decided he had, had enough of that Fatass and his bullying. As the rest of the students went back to their lunches, Butter silently packed his things and left, missing the final two classes of the day.

Kenny’s POV:

Kenny sat in the plastic chair beside Cartman, who was now showing signs of his fist meeting his cheek. The two boys sat quietly as Mr. Macky stared at them silently. Kenny shifted in the chair to keep his butt from falling asleep. He couldn’t have cared less about being punished and wished Macky would just move this along. No, his mind was on Butters, who at this time could be anywhere. Beside him Cartman cleared his throat, “Well Mr. Macky, if there is nothing else, I suppose we should be going.” Eric stood from his chair at glanced at Kenny. “Shall we Kenny?” As Kenny moved to follow Cartman out the room Macky’s voice stopped them in their tracks.

“Sit down boys.” Cartman let out a groan as they both went back to their seats. “Boys, you’re both in 7th grade now. Don’t you think you should act like it, mkay?” Both boys looked at each other and shrugged. Macky let out a frustrated sigh. “ Alright, I’m giving you both three days suspention starting tomorrow. Mkay.” 

“Aw Weak.” Cartman crossed his arms and gave a pout.

When the boys left Macky’s office it was time for the final class of the day. Kenny ran past Cartman, who voiced his unneeded complaints, and headed straight for Butters classroom. He had hoped to catch the boy as he was exiting, but instead ended up bumping right into Kyle. Looking behind him Kenny noticed the classroom empty. “Butters left?” he asked Kyle between breaths. 

“Butters? I haven’t seen him since lunch.” Kyle replied. Kenny pulled his phone from his pocket as Kyle walked around him. Pulling up Butters number, he was about to hit the call button when the bell sounded. Reluctantly, he typed out a quick message and hit send as he ran to his final class. God did he hope Butters was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below your favorite South Park (Bunny) (Chaos/Mysterion) Fics for me to read!
> 
> [ Tumblr](https://ruthlessminddribble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
